dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocean Master (Orm Marius)
*Real Name: Orm Marius *Alias: Ocean Master, Prince Orm *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown *Occupation: Professional Criminal *First appearance: Aquaman #29 (October, 1966) Ocean Master Aquaman v1 29 RT.gif OceanmasterSB.png Ocean Master-Elph.gif Ocean Master Aquaman v1 29 BB.gif Ocean master (2).gif oceanmaster.gif Flashpoint fp_ocean_master_rar.gif Other Versions Ocean_Master_Byzantine_MB.gif History Orm Marius aka Ocean Master is the half-brother of Aquaman and one of his greatest enemies. Originally in Silver Age continuity Orm Curry was Aquaman's fully human half-brother, the son of lighthouse keeper Tom Curry and his second wife Mary O'Sullivan. He grew up under the shadow of his heroic half-brother and resented the fact that he had none of Aquaman's powers, being fully human. Orm Curry he was already a petty criminal when he was stricken with amnesia, disappearing from his former life. Orm now resurfaced under a new identity of Orm Marius and has become the criminal known as Ocean Master. He used cutting edge technology to create what apeared to be natural disasters, but were revealed to be created by Ocean Master who tried to hold the world to ransom. Aquaman and his sidekick Aqualad were captured by Ocean Master but managed to escape. Aquaman was then unable to fight the villain once he discovers his true identity. Ocean Masters origins were changed when the universe was rebooted during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Orm is now the son of Atlan the wizard (Aquaman's true father) and an Inupiat woman, thus making him Aquaman's half-brother. This told how one of his early encounters with humans was when he rescued a girl named Kako from a polar bear. Her family were all traditionalists, except her cousin Orm, who had no time for the old ways. When Kako and Arthur began a sexual relationship Orm attacked her in a jealous rage. Although she survived, she did not recall what had happened to her. Orm appeared in his Ocean Master costume, early in Orin's career as Aquaman and his rule of Atlantis. Ocean Master desires the throne of Atlantis, having learnt his father was an Atlantean wizard. At this time neither he nor Aquaman knew of their relationship, although Aquaman would make the connection while recording the events. Ocean Master later started using mystical powers, and sold his soul to Neron for a powerful trident which gave him great power, but caused agony if released. With this he conquered the Dreaming City, a nation of Atlantean offshoots, before being found by Aquaman, who was seeking to unite all the tribes of Atlantis. Aquaman convinced Ocean Master that they were half-brothers, however the pressure of this caused Orm's mind to snap. Following this he briefly joined Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang, an "all archenemies" counterpart to the "Big Seven" Justice League. He also attempted to aggravate the tensions between Atlantis and the surface country of Cerdia. Ocean Master clashed with the JLA again when he attempted to claim the remains of Atlantis following Aquaman's apparent death. Orm was last seen having used his mystical talents to alter reality so that he was Aquaman and Orin was Ocean Master. As Aquaman, Orm held Sub Diego under his evil rule. However the heroic Ocean Master was able to defeat him. The Atlantis Chronicles suggests that brothers battling for rulership is a recurring theme in Atlantean history. In Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis, Ocean Master has enslaved the Atlanteans who survived the Spectre's destruction of Atlantis, and is using them to mine industrial materials for the surface world. In Infinite Crisis, Ocean Master became a member of the Secret Society of Super Villains. In Final Crisis, he is placed on the new Society's inner circle by Libra. Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Anti-Justice League Category:Injustice Gang Category:Aquaman Enemies Category:The Light Category:Belle Reve Inmate